


The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: Bed Day

by offwhxte



Series: Misfits [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Older Aaron, Younger Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: He'd never woken up in the same bed as Aaron, and it was weird. Warm. It made things feel more real.





	The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: Bed Day

He'd never woken up in the same bed as Aaron, and it was weird. Warm. It made things feel more real. The windows of the motel were still covered and closed, nowhere to escape. Except for the door, but it wasn't nearly as romantic. Spencer had somehow migrated to the top of the conjoined beds, his arm wrapped around the back of Aaron's neck with a leg thrown over his chest. With anyone else, he would have been embarrassed. But embarrassment wasn't in the question anymore, not with all they knew about each other. Somehow, their mental capacities combined was much more intimate than anything Aaron had ever wanted to do. 

Spencer slowly slid down under the covers and rested his head on Aaron's shoulder. The older man sighed in his sleep, rolling his own head to rest on top of Spencer's. The younger boy couldn't remember the last time Aaron had held him like this, most likely because he never had. They'd never been in a place where they could lay for long periods of time without the threat of someone, like Spencer's mother, walking in. He wondered if Aaron would be okay with just laying there together. If that would be enough. If maybe holding each other like this was truly as amazing as anything else Aaron wanted to offer.  

An hour, fifteen minutes and seventeen seconds later, and Aaron stirred. He felt the warmth of another body and sighed in contentment. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see a shirtless Spencer curled into his side with a book in his hands and his glasses sideways on his face. Asleep. Or so he thought, anyway. 

Spencer had recently read a book about people's tendency to tell the truth when they knew no one was listening. It was the same principle people followed when their family members were in comas, or for instance, their significant other was asleep. Perhaps if Aaron didn't feel pressured by what Spencer might be thinking, he might open up more efficiently.  

It took a long time. Spencer wasn't sure how long he could keep his eyes closed without looking up to see what Aaron was doing. Was he looking? Thinking of touching? Thinking of ways to wake him up? There were so many possibilities and probabilities that Spencer almost overwhelmed himself. The feeling of a weight near the small of his back snapped him out of the whirlwind, though, and forced him into focusing in on the weight of the touch, the feelings and intentions behind it. But he couldn't do that. Not with his eyes closed.  

"Spencer..." Aaron whispered, hot breath on the younger boy's cheekbone. Spencer kept still, and let his lips part as they would with one in sleep. It fooled Aaron. "Wake up, baby." 

He kept quiet, still, collected. He regulated his breathing, he tried to go back into his thoughts, but the feeling of Aaron's hand on the skin of his back, the lack of understanding of where this was going to go, made his cheeks burn. The blush shot through his cheeks and curled around his ears and sunk down to his neck; Aaron smiled, still oblivious to the utter awareness of his partner, but endeared by his sweetness. In love.  

Lightning shot through Spencer's bones as a kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose. There definitely wasn’t any intentions of lust, there. He was pulled closer to the warm body, the comforter adjusted to cover all of him, the sunlight on his eyelids beckoning him to open up and see what he had in front of him. 

So he did. He unintentionally let a yawn loose, further selling his performance, and looked up through dazed eyes at the man that looked down at him with a wide smile.  

"Good morning, sweetheart." 

"G'morning," Spencer mumbled, nuzzling against him—something he'd never done before, but somehow felt nice to do. He was a big fan of conveying feeling in body language, and any word like _nuzzle_ was bound to create some sparks. 

"What do you want to do today?" Aaron asked softly, playing with the tangled knots that sat atop Spencer's hidden head like a nest. 

Spencer looked up through his eyelashes and gave him a half-smile, half-frown. "Stay here?" 

Aaron shrugged, "You just want to lay here all day?" 

"If that's okay," Spencer hurriedly tried to backtrack, "I mean, if you want to do other things, we can, I just like being here with you because I don't usually get to do this with you." 

"It's fine. I like being here with you too." 

Aaron didn't even notice when Spencer started talking. He was too focused on the animation of it all. Spencer's eyes would get wide when he spoke about things he knew all too well (like the brain, mathematics, or Aaron himself) and his hands would move, gripping onto themselves and occasionally showing an interest to paddling the air, like he had no control over them. His throat would extend when he reached the parts he didn't know _as_ well, like calculations he had to make on the spot. Oh, and his voice. His voice would squeak when he got so excited to tell Aaron something, his voice box just gave out due to the adrenaline. It was adorable, though. Quite beautiful. 

"...and _that_ is why two anecdotes will never be the same," Spencer concluded with a proud smile, looking over Aaron's face for any signs of approval, which Aaron gladly gave.  

"Amazing. Tell me something else," Aaron smiled and pulled Spencer into his lap, resting his head on his shoulder. "Tell me an anecdote that will never, ever be the same." 

"Um..." Spencer thought, leaning back into Aaron's chest and tangling their fingers together. "How about the first time we met?" 

Aaron's eyes shone and he kissed Spencer's cheek. "I like that one." 

The day in bed seemed so much shorter than either of them realized. Time flew by on the waves of scientific articles that Spencer recited to perfect detail, but Aaron wasn't complaining. It was nice. A lot better than any mini-golf game they could have possibly played. The pride of attention hummed through both of them like a neon light, both somewhere in the clouds with no want to come back down. Not that they had to. 

"I'll order in," Aaron said, a chaste kiss sparking between their lips before Aaron clambered to the other side of the bed(s), grabbing his phone. "What would you like?" 

"Anything you want," Spencer mumbled through a wide smile, dazed by all of the praise he'd gotten over the twelve hours they'd been sitting, talking, touching, embracing. It felt like a dream, but it was all too real to be a dream. No memory of Aaron could have created this wonderful day. "I'd eat anything." 

The taste of the sensual question that was lingering on Aaron's tongue was almost too much to bear. He wanted to ask _anything?_ and made an advance. But that was what Spencer wouldn't want. And for once, Aaron took a deep breath through his nose and smiled at the boy he swore to himself he'd never lose. "Pizza sound good?"


End file.
